


24:7

by Erika_K



Series: One-shot Collection [7]
Category: Magdalena Eriksson - Fandom, Pernille Harder - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_K/pseuds/Erika_K
Summary: "How about a one shot with Pernille and Magda at the summer house?? Being all cozy and cuddly."Okey...
Relationships: Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder
Series: One-shot Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	24:7

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'd love to hear what you think!! So please leave comments or write to me on Tumblr (@erika---k).

[ Stockholm’s archipelago, End of August 2019 ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1jsjYeIva3/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

Pernille woke up because the world was trembling. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked disoriented into the light. 

Not too surprisingly it turned out the world was not actually trembling. Magda was hecticly scratching a spot at her right shoulder and since Pernille was cuddled up to her, the movement transferred to her as well.

When Magda felt Pernille stir in her arms she looked down at her and smiled. She stopped the scratching.

“Hej, good morning!”

Pernille smiled back. “Good morning to you too… You alright?”

Magda snorted annoyedly. “I’ve been awake for God knows how long, because I have 40.000 mosquito bites that are driving me crazy!”

Pernille raised her eyebrow. “40000…? I dare to call that number into question!”

Pre-season had started already but both Pernille and Magda had some days off again before things really got going. They had met up in Stockholm and had already spent some days in the city. Yesterday they had driven to Magda’s sister’s summerhouse, together with Magda’s parents, her sister and a few friends.

They had had a great time last night.

They hadn’t gotten drunk. They were professional athletes and the season was about to start.

They had gotten... tipsy... Yes, that was a good word…

They saw the others even more rarely than they saw each other, so they certainly wanted to catch up with them as well. At the same time the alcohol they weren’t used to but even more so the knowledge that they would have to go back to Wolfsburg and London soon, had made them even more cuddly than they were anyway, but they had still somehow found a balance for the evening. 

They had played footsie under the table during dinner and spent the rest of the evening sitting close together, holding hands while they were talking to the others at the table. Magda’s fingers had finally started to tickle Pernille's wrist, then wandering up Pernille’s arm, finally caressing her neck. Pernille had at first tried to ignore the distraction and focus on the conversation she was having, but in the end Magda had whispered in her ear: “What do you think…? We go to bed...?” and Pernille had certainly not had any objections.

Their clothes were still in a heap on the floor beside their bed and none of them had found the opportunity to put on any clothes again before they in the end had fallen asleep together.

The light blanket that had covered them both slit off when Magda rolled over and raised her leg. She pointed to several red swollen dots on her lower leg. “Just look at that!”

Pernille propped her head up on her elbow, smiling mischievously, obviously very content with her view. “That’s not 40000!”

“You want to count?” 

As if after five years they actually still needed an excuse to examine each others’ naked bodies… But leave it to Magda to come up with a contest that brought along this pleasant side effect anyway…

Pernille had come up to six bites after just having examined Magda’s right arm. She let her fingers glide over Magda’s skin. Circling each bite she found in the appropriate distance to not make it itch again, while Magda was smiling contentledy, sometimes with closed eyes, sometimes looking at her, clearly enjoying every second of this.

Pernille grinned when she reached an especially obvious swelling on Magda’s cheek that got the count of number seven. “Oh, this is an especially nice one! Very beautifully displayed here!”

Before Magda could react to these flattering words, Pernille’s hands distract her by continuing their journey down her body.

She reached number eighteen after having completed the assessment of both of Magda’s legs.

“I think somewhere back there is another one!” Magda rolled over to her stomach and pointed to a place at her lower back. She turned her head to the side to keep looking at Pernile.

Pernille’s fingers wandered upwards again. Magda started giggling when Pernille’s hands traced over a ticklish spot at the back of her thighs.

“Oh, I think it's three in a row actually!” Pernille said, when she reached the spot Magda had pointed out. “Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty-one…”

She let her fingers glide further up over Magda’s back. “Twenty-two!” She circled another mosquito bite at Magda’s waist and finally finished - “Twenty-three!” - at Magda’s shoulder.

“Not bad!” Pernille lay down beside her and continued to let her fingers slowly glide back and forth over Magda’s lower back just above the three mosquito bites she had found there. “Twenty-three! That’s not 40000, but I’m still impressed!”

Magda smiled at her, clearly enjoying the touch. She stretched to kiss Pernille on the lips.

“My turn!” 

Magda was taking her time. Letting her hands glide over every centimeter of Pernille’s skin just as Pernille had done before. Like there was no chance to spot a mosquito bite just with the eyes without feeling it with your fingers... But they both knew that the mosquito bites obviously weren’t really the point here.

Pernille could soon have told Magda that she wouldn’t find any more but the hell she would stop this prematurely!

“Seven!?” Magda finally exclaimed. “Only Seven?! Seriously?!”

Pernille grinned at her.

“That’s so fucking unfair!” Magda got seriously annoyed. “We have always been together! Sat outside the same evenings, slept in the same rooms, ran through the same woods! Why the fuck do they always come to me, when you are right there as well!?”

Pernille smiled smugly. “They have a great taste! I would come at you, too! I mean... just look at you!” Deliberately obviously she let her eyes wander over Magda’s body. 

Magda rolled her eyes, badly pretending to find this silly but actually obviously very content with Pernille’s flattery.

“You know, the crucial difference is that between you and me the affection is mutual… between the mosquitos and me I can assure you it’s not!”

Magda let her fingers slowly trace back and forth at Pernille’s hip, keeping them both very aware that these examinations certainly weren’t really about mosquito bites.

“Besides…” Pernille continued. “If you’re not happy with having more bites than I do… do I get it right then that the one with less bites wins? We never really established the conditions?”

“Oooohhh, no! Twenty-three to seven! I win!”

“But, it didn’t sound like that! Why would you be angry to have more than me then?” Pernille pretended to be surprised. 

Magda lifted her right leg pointing to her ankle that provided almost a third of her winning points. “If I have to put up with that, I at least have to win!”

“But you don’t!”

“Yes, I do!”

“No-ho… You don’t!”

Within a second Magda was over her, pinning her to the mattress, holding Pernille’s wrists together over her head with one hand, using her other one to tickle Pernilles ribs. It had been five years. Of course she knew where to put her fingers for Pernille to squirm with laughter within seconds.

When Magda’s sister had decided that Magda and Pernille would get the guest cabin up the hill she had joked that they just had a few more days together and probably deserved the privacy. Now Pernille was pretty sure that her screaming laughter would be heard to the main house anyway but she couldn’t care less.

“I win!” Magda insisted again.

“No, you don’t!” Pernille succeeded to gasp between laughter.

The tickling could just barely distract her from Magda’s body pressing her into the mattress, Magda’s face closely above hers… She just needed to lift her head a centimeter for their lips to finally meet. Magda’s tickling got less targeted immediately. In the end it faded completely.

They both relaxed into the kiss. This was about…? Mosquito… what? Who cared…?

Magda’s grip around her wrists loosened. Pernille moved her hands to Magda’s shoulders, letting them slowly wander down her back.

Magda’s skin under her fingers, Magda’s weight on her, Magda’s hand on her hip, the other one wandering up to find her…

Both of their phones went off at the same time, their alarm sounds mixing into an unmelodic mess.

Magda collapsed on top of her, groaning into Pernille’s shoulder. Pernille giggled at her frustration even though she wasn’t much less disappointed.

“I think we agreed to meet the others for breakfast”, Magda finally mumbled at Pernille’s shoulder.

“Yes, I think so… And they will leave today so I think we should really be there…”

“Yeah… We totally should…” Magda got up with another groan.

The summer house’s shower had its limits anyway, but the current number of visitors made replacing the morning shower with a jump in the baltic sea an even more obvious choice.

Pernille was floating on her back and watched a bird of prey that was flying high in the sky. 

What a summer it had been.

The weeks in France. A picture that had brought them so much unexpected attention. Some weeks with her family and Magda in Germany…

With some interruptions Magda and her had basically spent the whole summer together...

She looked over at Magda who was floating on her back as well with her eyes closed just a few meters away from her.

Ok, seriously… This was like having a football lying on a lawn and expecting her not to kick it!

She dived under the surface. After a few strokes she saw Magda’s blurry shape above her against the light sky.

She reached for her ankle. She knew that she didn’t even have to pull her down. Just the surprise of the grip was enough for her to lose her balance.

She let go of Magda’s leg when she started kicking. They both came up at the same time, Magda was coughing and gasping for air.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Magda shouted at her as soon as she could breathe again. She stared at her angrily while getting through the next coughing attack. “You’re incredible! Swedish champion, Bundesliga winner, Captain of Denmark and Eurocup’s silver medalist… And still acting like a fucking 12-year old almost drowning her girlfriend!”

“Oh, come on! I let go of you immediately!” 

Magda’s angry face softened. “I got scared anyway!”

Pernille smiled at her. “I’m sorry! A little… at least…”

Finally Magda smiled back at her.

They kept over water by kicking their legs while they hugged. Magda’s body felt warm against Pernille's in the water but in the end their legs got in each other’s ways and they let go of each other.

They swam back to the jetty to start the day.

All the others wanted to return to the city today. They packed the boat with their luggage and Magda and Pernille drove with them to bring the boat back to the island afterwards.

“Why did they have to leave today?” Pernille asked, when they were driving out of the little marina after letting the others get off.

Magda shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know if any of them really had to leave actually...”

She looked at Pernille for a short moment before she looked back out over the sound. “I think they know that we have to go back to London and Wolfsburg in two days and just wanted to give us some time to say goodbye appropriately.”

Pernille got up to stand close beside Magda hugging her around the waist. She nestled her face into Magda's neck.

They stood like that for a moment.

"We still have two days together..." Magda finally said.

“Yes, we do…” Pernille said, moving her lips against the soft skin on Magda's neck.

Magda leaned her head against her hair.

She smiled. “You know… I really like that, but I don’t have much routine in driving this boat. If you don't stop that, I'll hit a rock!”

When they came back to the island they went on their mandatory run together. With the limited space the island offered they needed to do multiple rounds to fulfill their required training.

Another run together tomorrow and then there would be other people to train with in the coming weeks... People that it was great to train with without a doubt! But who weren't Magda... It wouldn’t be her breathing she would hear beside her on a daily basis. One of the many, many things she had never really appreciated when it had just been an everyday given.

Afterwards they went for the second swim of the day, which this time proceeded without any drowning attempts.

Instead Magda succeeded to get Pernille involved in a jumping-from-the-jetty-competion: highest, longest, most splashing, saltos... or attempts thereoff…

Pernille had to admit pretty soon that Magda was better at this than her.

Not much better though. Pernille absolutely saw a realistic chance to at least draw if she put in some reasonable amount of practice, but as competitive as she usually was, this time she felt no ambition to try to catch up with Magda. 

She wasn't sure if she mainly enjoyed watching Magda's jumping skills, the view Magda jumping in a bikini provided her with or the fact that Magda very obviously did this to impress her.

Everytime before she threw herself into the water she shot a glance at Pernille, making sure she really looked. God, she was cute! There was certainly more to enjoy in this if she just continued to watch Magda’s pride with impressing her than trying to catch up with her.

Pernille caught herself with the thought that she would have considered every guy who behaved like this a fucking ridiculous show-off… That this was her girlfriend and that she was the obvious target of her efforts apparently significantly altered her judgement...

Well, maybe sometimes you could allow yourself some double standards…

At some point Magda apparently decided that Pernille was sufficiently entranced by her jumping skills. They settled in the grass beside the jetty.

They lay on the stomach side by side, drying in the sun. Sometimes you heard a boat engine out on the sound, the trees moving in the slight breeze, a bird squealing in the distance.

Pernille turned her head towards Magda laying beside her.

It was so easy to take all of this for granted.

She had to halt sometimes and remind herself just how lucky she was, that that newly recruited defender, she had gotten introduced to one January morning more than six years ago, had first turned out to be a perfect trainingspartner, then became her best friend and then - unexpectedly but inevitably - became her lover and still was all of that in one person today.

She watched Magda’s face. Her eyes were closed, her face relaxed, some still wet strands of hair stuck to her forehead and temple.

God, she was in love with her!

With the fighter she had once more been able to witness on the football pitch during the world cup.

With the tender carer who was there for her, whatever doubts or obstacles might worry her.

With the trusting friend who without hesitation turned to her with any insecurities or issues she might have to deal with and who never left her in any doubt about how much her support meant to her.

With the witty and intelligent conversational partner on the sofa beside her or at the other end of a facetime connection.

And with her hair, her lips, her body... The tingling attraction she felt whenever she looked at her.

She was so fucking beautiful! Pernille remembered how confusing it had been when she first had caught herself looking at Magda like that… It had never felt wrong certainly, just very unfamiliar in the beginning to think of a girl in that way.

Now there was no hesitation. She just enjoyed all the feelings she got when she let her eyes wander over Magda’s body. They were both so happy and proud to make each other feel that way.

Pernille lifted her arm and let her fingers lightly glide down over Magda’s shoulders between her bikini straps.

Magda opened one eye and looked at her. “What is it?”

“Nothing… I just remembered how lucky I am to have met you!”

Magda smiled at her. She reached out and let her fingers run through Pernille’s hair. “That’s not nothing, is it?”

Pernille smiled back. “Yeah, you’re right! It’s not!”

Magda’s hand wandered down from her hair to her neck and pulled her closer.

Pernille let her hand glide over Magda’s arm, while they kissed.

She loved the different shades of her skin. The areas that had been in the sun almost constantly, gradually flowing into the ones that had regularly been covered by T-shirts and shorts.

After they had moved to a place behind the house - out of sight for even the boats out on the sound, a duvet on the soft forest floor - her fingers could also trace the sudden transitions to the light areas that appeared under their bikinis.

Shades of the skin that faded every winter and started to reemerge every spring again and that they had seen come and go on each other's bodies five times by now.

They knew each other's bodies so well. There was no mole or scar that wasn't discovered yet. No spot the other liked to be touched or caressed at that they still needed to search for.

What they were doing wasn’t about the mere satisfaction of physical urges. It was about connecting, about sharing this experience they were giving each other. About showing each other how much they cared, enjoying the other’s reaction to their touch just as much as feeling the other’s hands and lips on her own body herself.

Afterwards they lay in each others’ arms. Happy and satisfied. Keeping the connection for as long as possible. Pernille’s head at Magda’s shoulder, their arms around each others’ waists. They stayed like this for a long time. Was it possible to charge up on closeness? For all the weeks to come when there would be hundreds of kilometers between them?

For dinner they used up the barbeque leftovers from the evening before.

They were once more surprised by how early the sun started to set already. 

As warm as it had been during the day, with the evening approaching they had to put on longer clothes.

It was hard to miss that the end of the summer was near.

After dinner they used the embers to light a fire, hoping for the smoke to keep the mosquitoes away.

Magda helt a stick in her hand poking between the glowing pieces of wood staring into the flames. She looked over at Pernille, smiling at her when she realized Pernille was looking at her as well. Then she focused on the flames again.

She didn't look at Pernille but continued to poke in the fire, when she finally asked: “Are you looking forward to the season?”

Of course Pernille was looking forward to the season! They always looked forward to playing again, didn’t they? That's what they wanted! There had never been any doubt that that’s what their life revolved around! Both of their lives! It had always been one of the things that made them such a good match... That they both wanted a life like this. In which football always came first…

This had never been a question…

And now Magda had asked anyway…

Pernille hesitated with her answer. “...not as much as usually…”, she finally said.

She looked at Magda, waiting for a reaction. They both knew that the question had been in the air almost the whole summer. And now Magda had dared to put it on the table.

“Me neither…” Magda said after some time. She poked in the fire some more again. “I’ll miss you.” She added after a while.

“It’s always harder after we’ve spent much time together… We’ll get used to it again. We always do…” Pernille wasn’t sure if she was trying to tell this to Magda or to herself.

Magda shook her head. “No, it’s different this year…”

They both watched the flames for some time.

“I had forgotten how you hang the laundry,” Pernille said after a while.

Magda looked at her confusedly. “What?”

“When we washed our clothes together two weeks ago in Wolfsburg, you hung it afterwards… You always do it so neatly… Sorted by the kind of clothes, all in a row, one behind the other… one row with socks, one with T-Shirts, with bras, with panties… You already did it in Linköping that way.”

Magda smiled. “You just hang it jumbled.”

“Of course I do… I just take one piece out of the basket and hang it… Why would you take the time to sort it? It’s supposed to dry not to look nice…”

Magda chuckeld. “There are days when I actually need to take one colour of cloth pegs for one kind of clothes… Green for T-shirts, blue for bras...”

“Yes… Now that you say it… I remember that as well.” Pernille smiled at her. “I was never sure if I thought you were crazy or if I thought it was kind of cute, but anyhow I had totally forgotten that you do it that way. In the last two and a half years we have never spent such a long time together that we would wash our clothes together. We always just each took our dirty stuff home.” She looked at Magda. “I don’t want to forget stuff like that about you!”

“Do you regret it? Do you think we should have tried to go somewhere together…?”

Pernille firmly shook her head. “No, one of us would have been the one the club didn’t really need, who would just have been signed to get the other.”

They had had this conversation three years ago and had talked about it again from time to time. They had always been content with their choice, always sure that they had done right. There would be the time for a life together later on. Now there was the time to have a football career.

“I noticed some days ago that we’ve done this long distance shit longer by now, than we’ve been together before”, Pernille added. 

“I think it’s not just that… Up to now I never felt that our lives were so different from anybody else's. Friends from school or friends, who have stopped playing football, were studying in other cities or countries, doing internships abroad, getting their first jobs in other places… For them it might not have been football contracts but other reasons but many of them were still moving around constantly… But now they have started to settle down. The first ones are actually having kids and buying houses…” Magda grimaces. “Not that I need and want that now… but it becomes more and more apparent that we really chose a very different path. For us things will continue like this for quite some time.”

“I sometimes feel like I’m always just looking forward to something…. To our next visits… To the time we will be able to live together again… And to later when we actually might settle somewhere… I still enjoy what I’m doing while I’m waiting for that… But still... I’m always waiting…”

“We can take a different decision next time. We can set other priorities, when we get our next contracts...”

“I don’t even think we’ll very much have to set priorities anymore. We’ll have many possibilities even if we want to stay together. It wouldn’t be the clubs anymore doing us a favour by signing the other as well, but we doing them a favour by bringing the other along!”

Magda smiled at her. “You can’t beat some sound confidence!”

“It’s true! Even if they’re not in desperate need of another defender or attacker, the one following along will certainly not end up on the bench or in their second team! We have actually reached the point where we are a fucking catch for any club! - Both of us!”

For the better part of their relationship Pernille had been ahead of Magda in her career. They both had been aware of it and they both had known that it wasn’t due to the fact that Pernille was a year older.

It had never been a problem for either of them. They had supported each other, given each other encouragement and advice no matter if they had been in the same place years ago or if they were still admiringly striving to reach the same place in the future.

Anyway Pernille was so happy that by now she didn’t even have to think about them being on different levels anymore. Magda had pretty much caught up. That made the arrangement of their next contracts a lot easier of course but even aside from that she couldn’t be prouder of her.

“So… With the next contract… We’re aiming to get to the same team…?” Magda asked.

Pernille smiled. “Yes! We should try to find something that works for both of us and I'm pretty sure we will!”

Magda moved closer to her and they hugged for a long time.

With Pernille’s head leaned against Magda’s shoulder and Magda’s arm around her, they were sitting by the fire and continued to discuss their opportunities: Which leagues might be interesting, which club might offer the best conditions? Languages that might be cool to learn (Magda) or worth avoiding to have to learn (Pernille) came up on a less serious note as did preferred climate zones and proximity to the sea.

But wherever they would go, they’d go together! Pernille hadn’t felt this calm and content in a long time.

While the sun set and the sky and the sea turned into a shimmer of red and pink the conversations about their neartime plans drifted off to the further future.

Hyped up by their decision - by the prospect to live together again, by the warm fuzzy feeling of the renewed mutual assurance how important they were to each other, by the realisation how renowned they were by now - they mixed earnest plans with crazy ideas.

They had talked about these things before, but now it started to seem a lot less far away. Some of it still felt weird to talk about. They were still nervously joking, to not let this get to real yet, maybe. They were not there yet, that’s for sure, but at some point in the future - when enough leagues were won and enough tournaments were played - they would.

What might they work with? And what kind of life is that going to bring along? In the long run one temporary contract after the other might bring better opportunities but did they really want that?

They wanted to settle somewhere, not move around every few years anymore.

They wanted a house. Magda got excited about various DIY-projects. And what’s the point with putting in the effort if you’d have to leave everything behind after just a few years? 

Pernille had seen Magda handle a disk saw. She could totally see her getting involved in things like that, even though some of her plans seemed indeed pretty ambitious...

Pernille wanted a garden. After years of moving and traveling she was looking forward to watch the flowers bloom, harvest mangos from their own tree and watch the kids fuck up the lawn in the backyard with their stud shoes.

“Seriously… You want…?!” Magda acted deliberately surprised. “What the fuck!? A mango tree!? Where do you think we will end up? I always pictured us in Sweden in the end! ...or Denmark!” she hastily added after seeing Pernille’s facial expression, but it hardly mattered. In both countries the winters would get pretty difficult for a Mango tree.

Pernille shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe by then there’ll be a new breed that survives Scandinavian winters…?”

But, mango tree or no mango tree, Magda didn't need to think Pernille would let her get away by distracting her with the climatic requirements of exotic plants. 

“How many kids do you want?”

Magda’s answer came like a shot. “Eleven! We need a football team, don’t we?”

Pernille laughed. “Well, but nine would be enough then, wouldn’t it, because I intend to play with them and I hope you do as well?”

“Yeah, of course! - But isn’t it cool,” Magda added, overly enthusiastically. “That it will be much easier for us to get there? We just need to have four or five each! In heterosexual couples one would have to get all nine. I mean we must at least have one advantage in this!”

“You’re crazy!”

“No, I’m just not really there yet!” Magda turned serious. “I definitely know I want that later and I’m really looking forward to it, but right now I have absolutely no idea about the details…”

Pernille nodded. “Ok!” 

It really didn’t matter now. Now there was a season to charge for. They could look forward to what would come later, but until then there were still cups and medals and titles to win. And with the knowledge that an end might be in sight also the thought of doing that in different countries for some more time seemed bearable.

Magda hit herself on the cheek.

“Argh… fuck!” she groaned. When she looked at her hand the dead mosquito was stuck in a stain of blood indicating that it already had been successful in its endeavour.

“24:7…” Pernille grinned at her.

“Twenty-four…? You think that was the only one today?” Magda looked at her suspiciously. "And… Seven? You aren't seriously telling me, you didn't get any new ones today?"

"I don't think so…" Pernille started smiling smugly. "Want to check again? Maybe I just missed it...?"

Magda grinned back at her. "Yes, that would certainly be for the best…" She got up and reached out her hand to pull Pernille up as well. “Afterall I’ll have to make sure that it's not just my laundry you're going to miss…"

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'd love to hear what you think!! So please leave comments or write to me on Tumblr (@erika---k).


End file.
